


Texting y’all

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl, Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, High School, M/M, Texting, and it’s not even good, yes this is all i’m good at writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kara- puppydanversalex- scarydanversmaggie- lesbiangodwinn- schottnicole- shaughtwaverly- veganjeremy- nerdrobin- boyscoutlena- math bitch





	Texting y’all

**Author's Note:**

> kara- puppydanvers   
> alex- scarydanvers  
> maggie- lesbiangod  
> winn- schott   
> nicole- shaught  
> waverly- vegan   
> jeremy- nerd  
> robin- boyscout   
> lena- math bitch

[scarydanvers]: ok kara don’t be mad but i’m adding lena to the chat so u cant lust after her anymore here 

_scarydanvers has added mathbitch to the chat_

[mathbitch]: hello 

[puppydanvers]: i love you 

[vegan]: you literally had one objective and it was to not do that 

[lesbiangod]: HEJFJDKKSKT AH FRESHMAN YEAR 

[lesbiangod]: ALEX REMEMBER YOUR FIRST CRUSH IN FRESHMAN YEAR 

[scarydanvers]: ok stop bringing up me pining after you i got u in the end 

[mathbitch]: ily2 kar 

[puppydanvers]: :D 

[boyscout]: more game than jeremy 

[nerd]: pardon me

[boyscout]: you heard me 

[boyscout] love u xoxo

[shaught]: gossip girl 

[schott]: where did u even come from 

[shaught]: ya girl NEVER misses her chance at a vine reference 

[puppydanvers]: hey lena will u y=mx+b mine 

[lesbiangod]: i’m leaving i don’t deserve this i dedicate my entire life to jesus christ and this is the thanks i get 

[mathbitch]: you truly know your way to a girls heart 

[scarydanvers]: kara stop private messaging me asking me how to ask lena out just do it

[boyscout]: we all know she’s been subtly trying to ask kara out since eighth grade 

[mathbitch]: this is not the content i signed up for 

[lesbiangod]: no take backs bitch 

[puppydanvers]: I AM FILLED WITH CALCULUST 

[schott]: you stole that from mean girls on broadway and i’ll kick your ass if you EVER disgrace erika henningsen or that entire production with your gay shenanigans again 

[nerd]: chill 


End file.
